Suspended light fixtures are known in the prior art, such as high-bay light fixtures. Often, suspended light fixtures utilize one or more points of contact for hanging, such as being hung by hook-shaped or loop-shaped member(s) engaging a suspension cable.
As appreciated by those skilled in the art, weight distribution in a suspended light fixture will affect the angle of the fixture's downward throw of light. Typically, the plumbness of a light fixture is checked upon installation. However, the subsequent addition of components, such as back-up battery packs, step down transformers, etc., and time lapse of installation may cause eccentric loading resulting in angled, non-true light throw.